Many if not most gymnasiums in schools and the like include foldable or retractable bleachers along one or more gymnasium walls which when folded or retracted present a more or less vertical face. When pulled out for use the bleachers provide ascending tiers of seats for spectators. The seats are usually relatively narrow lengths of wood or other hard material lacking in comfort for those who must sit on them unless cushions are separately supplied or brought to the occasion.
Gymnasium walls are often provided with padding up to a height of six or so feet in order to protect athletes, such as basketball players, from injury. For the same reason the 37 walls" formed by folded or retracted bleachers bounding the playing area are sometimes padded, which padding must be removed before the bleachers can be pulled out for use.